vacation pt2
by dReAmIn-AnJo
Summary: continue of vacation


Vacation Pt. 2  
  
"Awww Joey stop doing that." Sheryl said trying to put a jawbreaker in his mouth but then it is shutted close. "Are u really mad huh?" Sheryl continued. "Hahaha no" joey said smiling. "Did I trick yall?" he said putting the jawbreaker that Sheryl try to give him at first in his mouth. "Naw we were so worried about u" Shirley said being sarcastic and turning around and looking at him like he is retarded. All Yami is focused on is laughing till his ass falls off. When he arrived at Raging Waters Shirley paid for the admission tickets and went inside to rent a locker to put their stuffs in. the couples all shared one big old locker. Shirley and Sheryl went inside to change and Yami and joey. well all they have to do is take off everything but then grls are different. Sheryl and Shirley came out in their bikinis. Then all of a sudden, the boys snapped a picture of them talking. "Man yall bettah stop doing that befoe I pop u." said Shirley " I noe we gonna pop u!" Sheryl echoed. *Gasp* the boys are shocked that they grls will say that. "Hahaha naw I'm just playing wit u." Shirley said cracking up. "We are?" Sheryl asked. "Nevah mind." Shirley said putting the clothes away. "K if yall wanna take pictures of us." Shirley said pointing to Sheryl and herself. " Tell us first." "Umm ok." Yami said snapping the picture again. "Ahhh u idiotic moron!" Shirley said chasing after Yami and slamming the lockers close. "Well they still look cute together." Sheryl said walking to the sandy place. " Can I take pictures of u?" Joey asked looking at Sheryl. "No not yet I wanna go swim c'mon." Sheryl said pulling joeys arm. "Awww c'mon can't swim latah?" Joey asked trying to make puppy dog eyes but then he can't "Awww u look so cute trying to make meeh feel sorrie foe u." "So u will let meeh take the picture?" "Ok only a few." "K now lay down on ur front and look at meeh then smile." Joey said clicking the camera. "Ok now go in the water and then when I say three, pop up." "Umm Joey u think that will work?" Sheryl said going into the water. "Yeah don't trip this is one them camera that. that. is. one. of. the. camera." Joey said looking around but only moving his eyeballs. Back to Shirley chasing Yami: "Yami get ur . back here!!!" Shirley said still chasing Yami around like they are some big children. Just then Sheryl pop up from the water like Joey told her to. Well anyways Sheryl popped up from the water and when Joey click the camera. Well guess who ran rite between Joey and Sheryl when Joey is about to take the picture? Yami and Shirley!!! "Hey u ruin the picture u nimrod!!!" Joey said shaking his fist like he nevah shake his fist before. "Mai bad go take it again!!" Yami said still running but then he tripped on a kids sand castle. Then the kid started crying. "Awww don't cry." Shirley said stopping to cheer the kid up. "Umm." Shirley said looking around "Umm here have a candy." Shirley said giving the candy that she had and her hand. The lito kid stopped crying and said "Tommy like nice grl that give meeh candy, not big boy who broke castle." "Awww ain't that swt?" Shirley said looking at Yami. "Umm yeah I think" Yami said getting up and rubbing his head "Are u ok?" Shirley said picking up Yami "Yeah. now lets take pictures." Shirley smiled at him and said "Ok" Back to Sheryl and Joey: "that lousy asscrack." Joey said looking at his camera. "Its ok u still wanna take more pictures?" "Yeah c'mon." "Ok now do that pop up thing again since Yami messed it up." "Ok now do wat J Lo do in her music video for Jenny From The Block." "Umm now. I don't noe wat now so I guess were done." Joey said sitting down. "So u still wanna swim?" Sheryl said sitting down next to Joey. "Naw I don't want tah get mai camera wet. Let go eat I mean like we only have 1 hour left." "Ok then lets go." Sheryl said walking away. Back with Shirley and Yami: "k Yami where u want meeh at?" Shirley said looking around. "Umm sit down on the water and then kick ur leg up when I tell u to." "Ummm ok now lay down on ur front then put ur legs up then look here and smile." "Ok now umm lets play volleyball." Yami said pointing to the volleyball net. "Naw let go look for Sheryl and Joey cuz then we gottah go in 45 mins." Shirley said walking away. "Hey wait up." Yami said running to Shirley. When they finally found Sheryl and Joey, Sheryl was like "Finally u came." "Wat? Who would expect u being here?" Shirley said sitting down. "Here ur pizza." Joey said handing Shirley and Yami the pizza. "Oh thanx." Yami said munching down the pizza. After they are done eating the pizza, they went to change. Sheryl came out first. She was wearing Shirley's white skirt, Shirley's red ecko hoodie no sleeve shirt, her red adidas and her is in a bun. "Hey ain't those Shirley's clothes?" Yami said putting on his shirt. "Yeah, she said I could wear it." Sheryl said putting her bikini in her bag then got out a lollipop to keep her mouth shut on the bus. Then Shirley came out wearing, a blk tubetop that has a butterfly on the side of it, a blk skirt with streamers, blk boot that goes up to ur knee cap, a long long white jacket, and her hair is in a bun but then in the middle of the bun, there are streamers of hair sticking out. "Ok lets go." Shirley said getting out a lollipop and putting her bikini away. "No hold up Shirley I wanna go to the gift shop. I mean like we have 15 mins left." Sheryl said taking out the wrapper of the lollipop. "Ok lets go then." Shirley said taking out the wrapper on her lollipop. At the gift shop, Yami brought a heart-shaped locket necklace for Shirley. When he bought it, he put a mini picture on it. When he gave it to Shirley, the first word that come out of Shirley's mouth is "Awww this is soo cute!" Shirley said hugging Yami. "Here help meeh put it on." Shirley said handing the locket to Yami and turning around so he can put it on for Shirley. "U like it huh?" Yami said embracing Shirley when they are outside waiting for Joey and Sheryl. Joey and Sheryl is still inside looking around. "Wat u want Sheryl?" Joey ask. "Umm iono I don't really see anything I like. Lets go then." Sheryl said grabbing Joeys arm so he can get his eyes off the grls swimming suits. When they are in the bus, Yami said "I wonder where are we gonna go tomorrow?" "Iono maybe Universal Studios and if we have time, we can go to Hollywood cuz then it is not far away." Shirley said looking at the schedule. "Whaooo Shirley, how u noe all that?" Joey asked popping up from his seat. "Mai dad gave Sheryl and meeh this schedule before the prom or maybe sometime before that." Shirley said giving Joey the schedule to see. "Now we will be going out to eat." The travel something said on the microphone. "Cool." Joey said rubbing his stomach. "I'm hungry." He continued "But Joey u already ate like 5 mins ago." Sheryl said getting out a bottle of Pepsi Blue. "I noe but I have a big stomach." Joey said grabbing Sheryl's Pepsi Blue outtah her hand. "Hey get ur own!" Sheryl said gabbing it bak "I can't get up." "so. NM I'll get it for u then. Here hold this." Sheryl said getting up. "Ummm Sheryl I think u should calm down a bit cuz then ppl is all looking at u like u is retarded." Shirley said turning around. "I don't care they should mind their own fucking business." Sheryl said throwing the Pepsi Blue to Joey. Shirley: *raise right eyebrow* Ok..." "Sheryl u mad?" Joey asked Sheryl (LIKE DUH!!) "wat u think?" Sheryl asked "Umm. yeah.. No..iono." Joey answered Sheryl retardedly. "Nawww I am happy." Sheryl said being sarcastic "U are?" Joey said with wide eyes "No u idiot!" Sheryl slapping Joey on the arm cuz then he is so stupid. "U still mad?" Joey said pushing his lips to Sheryl's. "No." Sheryl smiled and started drinking her Pepsi Blue. When they got to the eating place which is like 5 miles away from the hotel. "So Yami wat u wanna eat?" Shirley asked looking at the menu. "I noe wat I wanna eat!!" Joey said trying to read Chinese. "I want the yow yok fun." "U mean the Ow yok fan? And so u even noe wat is it?" "No but it sounds tasty!" Joey said sticking his tongue out "It is beef rice u idiot!!" Sheryl yelled at him "Oh ok ill take that then." "Ill take that too. I'm not that hungry." Shirley said putting the menu away. "Yami wat u want?" Shirley continued "Ill juss have wat ur having and soda." Yami said shutting the menu. "Ok." Then Shirley called the waiter and ordered their food.  
  
When they're done wit the food, they went bak to the hotel. Shirley and Yami toke a shower already so Shirley had to sleep extra early cuz then they had to wake up at 6 in the morning. "Shirley are u forgetting something?" Yami said crawling on top of Shirley. "man Yami do we have to do that every nite?" Shirley said turning around. "yeah." Yami said lying on the bed next to Shirley and turned her around then start kissing her. Like latah Shirley stopped kissing Yami and pushed him away "Nite." "yeah nite." Yami said holding Shirley's waist and fall asleep.  
  
"nite joey." Sheryl said sleeping. "and don't be pushie." Sheryl continued. Joey didn't say anything and juss kiss Sheryl noeing that she will kiss him bak. In Sheryl's mind she was like "I thought I told him not to be pushie" after they stopped, they fell asleep and so on. 


End file.
